mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshi Greenwater
Yoshi Greenwater is a male American animator and artist. His videos include a wide array of pop culture parodies and original content. Production Yoshi Greenwater creates his videos with Adobe Flash CC. Initially using Zachary Rich's Double Rainboom's puppets, his animations are now made with original art. Paper Ponies Paper Ponies is a series of fan videos created by Yoshi Greenwater. Inspired by the art syle of Nintendo's Paper Mario, Paper Ponies features Derpy Hooves and other background characters in a slice-of-life style. Each episode is fairly short, and features Derpy or another character. The videos usually don't have any dialogue. Top Viewed Videos A Derpy Test A Derpy Test was Yoshi Greenwater's first time using the Equestria Girl's art style. This video features Derpy, a male teacher, and several background ponies. Derpy takes a test, but finishes it quicker than everyone else and has to finds ways to pass time. After the mostly negative reception the video received for its animation quality and off storytelling, Yoshi Greenwater said he hated it too, and hasn't made another Equestria Girls type video since. A Derpy Nightmare Night A Derpy Nightmare Night was Yoshi Greenwater's first Halloween themed video. It features Derpy and the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Derpy walks home at night with a red wagon full of bags. Insider her house, Derpy starts to put the bags away when a gust of wind moves one of the bags to land on her foot. Soon, more and more bags fall on Derpy. The doorbell rings and Derpy answers it to the CMC in their costumes. Derpy finds them cute and gives them muffins. It was also one of the few times instances of voice acting, by Yoshi Greenwater no less. A Derpy Fishing A Derpy Fishing was one on many Derpy Adventures. It features Derpy and a train conductor. Derpy is enjoying a picnic on a hill when a gust of wind rolls her muffin down the hill into a lake. Derpy, saddened, spots a fisherman off in the distance. Derpy gets aboad the small boat and casts out into the lake. After a while, Derpy's line jiggles and she reels a mutated muffin fish to shore. The train conductor was going to make his first debut in another video. Yoshi Greenwater wanted to make a parody of a song from the musical The Music Man, but after technical and budget difficulties the video had to be shelved. The train conductor has since been in newer videos such as A Derpy Concatenation and A Slice of Jeff. Season 5 SDCC MLP Animatic Animated Paper Ponies Style Season 5 SDCC MLP Animatic Animated Paper Ponies Style is the third video in the series. This video features the Mane 6 and the village residents. This video is an animated version of an animatic shown at San Diego Comic Con, and uses the audio from it.The video is a recreation of the storyboards for for the first episode of the fifth season of MLP:FIM. It follows the Mane 6 as they discover the map, and their arrival at the village. This is also the longest Paper Ponies video so far at over four minutes, and took several weeks longer than usual to produce. Designer Music Designer Music is a music video based on the song Designer Music by the band Lipps Inc. This video features Derpy and Rarity. Rarity designs Derpy a dress, but Derpy knocks over a cabinet in her blind state and finds the perfect dress for her. Yoshi Greenwater isn't sure where he found this song originaly, but thought it could work well with Rarity and he started to write a script around it. Yoshi is also confident in his third person writing skills. This video also has a short cameo of Trenderhoof, who Rarity seems smitten with, placing this video before Simple Ways. Category:Animators Category:Artists